This application relates to software program development tools for code generation.
This application is a non-provisional of U.S. Provisional App. Ser. No. 62/428,211, filed Nov. 30, 2016, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Known programming systems present the user with a set of functional block templates, and tools for connecting those blocks together to form programs. The programs are called “analytical workflows.”